fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ariyamna Silveren
Ariyamna Silveren (アーリヤムナー・シルバーレン, Āriyamunā Shirubāren), a raczej Ari Shiori jest magiem Fairy Tail, a także ostatnią dziedziczką magii Swordsman's Sacrifice. Jest jedną z postaci pojawiających się na Rebellion of the Dragons. Wygląd Zewnętrzny Ari to po prostu... 1,52m czystej wredoty objawiającej się w kompleksie na punkcie własnego wzrostu o niezwykle uroczej buźce. Każdy, kto się na nią spogląda ma wrażenie, że właśnie spotkał dwunasto, nie dziewiętnastolatkę. Uroku dodaje jej całkiem okrągła, przypominającą dziecięcą twarzyczka lekko zaostrzona na brodzie. Wąziutkie usta, zazwyczaj układający się w zwyczajowy, wesoły uśmiech nie wyróżniają się za bardzo na tle czarnych oczu. Jej nos jest lekko zadarty, a przy nim zakręcają sie kosmyki jej włosów. Są one barwy tej samej, co jej tęczówki i sięgają do jej łopatek. Są ułożone w typowy artystyczny nieład, aczkolwiek jej to nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie: lubi to. Dodatkowo pełnią jeszcze jedną funkcję: zakrywają bliznę nad jej lewym okiem, równolegle ułożoną do jej brwi. Na prawej dłoni, w jej wnętrzu, a także trochę na nadgarstku ma tatuaż imitujący zawiniętą różę. Z innych takich znaków, ma jeszcze biały znak Fairy Tail ponad prawą piersią oraz "skrzydło" Jellala Fernandesa, które do zniszczenia Rady nosił na swoich ubrania: znajdujesię ono na jej lewym nadgarstku. Poza tym, sprawia wrażenie calkiej silnej dziewczyny o ładnie zarysowanych mięśniach, ale jeśli chodzi o inne, typowo kobiece gabaryty... Zastanawialiście się, czemu jeszcze nazywają ją dwunastoletnim kurduplem? Nie ma się jej za co chwycić... Ubiór Ariyamna ma kilka strojów w swojej szafie. Głównie są to niebieskie lub czarne kurtki z prawym rękawem znacznie dłuższym niż krótki, lekko odstającym lewym. Sięgają one jej ledwo za piersi i są lekko uniesione. Mają wysoki kołnierz zapinany na zatrzask, takie samo zabezpieczenie znajduje się nieznacznie niżej, mniej-więcej na wysokości piersi. Pod tym ubraną ma białą bluzkę, gdzie z tyłu pojawia się wcześniej wspominany znak noszony na ubraniach przez Jellala: "skrzydło" wszyte w materiał. Bluzka zaś ma dosyć spory dekolt, zza którego zagląda nieśmiało jej emblemat gildyjny. Na nogach nosi już spodnie sięgające kolan z paskiem, do którego jest doczepiona kabura miecza. Na nogach oczywiście pojawia się jej nieodłączny element garderoby, czyli mocne, skórzane buty wzmacniane metalem na czubkach i podeszwach. Charakter Energiczna osóbka to mało powiedziane. Będąc w gildii uwielbia sobie solidnie popić, czasem nawet do nieprzytomności. Nie lubi wspominać o uczuciach, ale pod wpływem procentów potrafi wszystko powiedzieć. Wszystko. Noo… bez przesady. Ale dość o jej miłości do trunków, której niestety Canie by pozazdrościła. Normalnie, jak zostało to już wspomniane wcześniej jest nieco skryta, nienawidzi opowiadać ani o sobie, ani o swoich uczuciach. Potrafi porozmawiać na każdy temat pod warunkiem, że nie będzie on dotyczył jej samej. Łatwo jest ją zdenerwować. Są na to dwa sposoby: mówić o Jellalu złe, aczkolwiek prawdziwe rzeczy i nieakceptowanie jej argumentów będące sprzeciwem tej tezy albo po prostu wspomnienie o jej wzroście. Czy to w postaci porównania do innej osoby czy też do fasolki, brukselki… Nieważne. Tym prosto jest ją wkurzyć, a szczególnie tym drugim. Ma kompleks wzrostu już od długiego czasu, bo po prostu natura jej zrobiła psikusa i przestała rosnąć, zatrzymując się na hańbiącym wzroście 1,52m. I kontynuując… Kiedy ktoś jej się nie spodoba, potrafi nawet wyciągnąć w którymś momencie miecz i przystawić delikwentowi do twarzy. Tak oczywiście bywa również i w przypadku złych słów o jej „ojcu” (przy którym czasem jednak się po prostu przestanie wahać i walnie prawym sierpowym w twarz). Bywają u niej również dni, które są zatytułowane „Nie zbliżać się, bo poszatkuję”. Wtedy ma strasznie ponury humor, chętnie by rozładowała zdenerwowanie na jakiejś misji bądź zatopiła smutki w kufelku. Oczywiście to drugie skutkuje w jeszcze gorszym samopoczuciu. W te dni cały czas trzyma dłoń na rękojeści miecza grożąc, że za podejście rzeczywiście może nawet odciąć głowę. Wszyscy się od niej trzymają z daleka, bo pierwszym zwiastunem humorków jest założenie maski przy wchodzeniu do gildii. No i… szczerze mówiąc, to tak jakby boi się smoków. Boi się ich, widząc ich ogrom i siłę nawet, jeśli są one przyjaźnie nastawione do ludzi. Niestety należy do ludzi wierzących w stereotypy o tym, że wszystkie są przeciwko śmiertelnikom i żaden nie jest przyjaźnie nastawiony. Ale cóż się dziwić? Nienawidzi wracać do przeszłości, uważając to za temat zamknięty. Zawsze, gdy ktoś się jej pyta, czemu - pomimo amnezji – jest taka szczęśliwa odpowiada: „Skoro o tym zapomniałam, musiał być jakiś konkretny powód, więc dlatego nie chcę do tego powracać”. Pomimo tych słów cały czas miewa koszmary nocne będące fragmentami jej wspomnień z dzieciństwa. To już nie jest kontrolowane tak samo jak to, że niektóre słowa wypowiedziane w odpowiedniej intonacji, gesty lub twarze mogą wywołać u niej nagły przebłysk. Wywołuje to prawdziwy, potężny ból głowy, czasami również i napady paniki. Ona nie wie, co wtedy robić. Jeśli wspomnienie do niej powróci, potrafi się za to wyżyć lub nakrzyczeć na osobę, która to sprawiła. Jeśli już o walkę chodzi, zawsze z nią zwleka do ostatniego momentu. Stara się porozmawiać na spokojnie z ewentualnym przeciwnikiem, czy nie będzie możliwości pokojowego rozwiązania sprawy. To następuje oczywiście tylko, jeśli ma dobry humor. Jeśli nie, potrafi zaatakować takiego delikwenta bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Zawsze walczy do samego końca, aczkolwiek nie ma serca do zabijania przeciwników. Może i jedni to uznają za słabość jej psychiki, ale ona się tym brzydzi. Nienawidzi pozbawiać kogokolwiek życia uważając, że „jeśli pozbawisz kogoś życia, nie zasługujesz na własne”. Zazwyczaj kończy się na przytknięciu ostrza miecza do czoła i tyle. Powiązania i więzy rodzinne Mitsuki Shiori Historia Wstęp Nagła pobudka w lesie. Zupełnie sama, w gąszczu drzew, krzaków i zarośli. Co ja tu robię? Czuję, że po moim czole, po mojej twarzy spływa stróżka krwi. Leżałam gdzieś tam, w runie leśnym nie wiedząc w ogóle, co się wokół dzieje. Miałam twarz całą w liściach i ziemi, słyszałam w oddali jakiś powóz. Powóz? Ale… Gdzie? On odjeżdża, nie dogonię go. Nie czuję swoich nóg. Nie mogę otworzyć prawego oka, bo zaraz czuję, jak ciecz z powieki mi do niego napływa. A przynajmniej próbuje. Boli… Wstałam na jedno kolano. Kim ja jestem…? I co ja tu robię? Momentalnie zauważam jakąś kałużę i do niej się doczołgałam. A może raczej przychodzę na czworaka? Pomimo brudu powstałego głównie przez nagromadzające się na tamtejszym dnie błoto, widzę: czarne oczy, czarne, krótkie włosy i zakrwawioną lewą część twarzy. Nie, to jest prawa. Ewidentnie czuję to po prawej stronie. No i rana na czole. Nie licząc tego, jestem cała brudna, a do ubrań mi się przykleiły liście. Ile… ile ja mam lat? Kim ja w ogóle jestem? Poczułam, jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Próbuję zacisnąć powieki, ale niewiele mi to daje. Czemu ja płaczę? Nawet nie wiem, co się stało... ale czuję, że nie powinno mnie tu być. To chyba łzy wywołane przez to, czego teraz nie pamiętam… Nie chcę pamiętać! Nie! Złapałam się za głowę i wydarłam, kręcąc nią na lewo i prawo. Coś zaczęło uderzać o powierzchnię ziemi. Niewielkie kropelki deszczu powoli opadały na ziemię uwolnione przez szare chmury nad moją głową. No i do tego kiszki, co marsza mi grają. Nie miałam sił kompletnie na nic. Jak tylko skończyłam się wydzierać, objęłam rękoma brzuch i opadłam na bok, brudząc się jeszcze bardziej w świeżym, bowiem wczorajszym prawdopodobnie błocie. I co teraz? Co ja teraz zrobię? Nie chcę tu umierać… ale z drugiej strony, jeśli opuszczę to miejsce, jeśli ta osoba, która mnie tu zostawiła wciąż mnie obserwuje… ten ktoś przecież może będzie chciał, abym zginęła tutaj? I teraz krąży wokół, czekając aż spróbuję wyjść? Nie, nie! Tak na pewno nie jest! Momentalnie znowu jedna z rąk wylądowała na mojej głowie. On pojechał! Na pewno! Zostawił mnie i pojechał! Ale kim on był? Widzę jego zamazaną twarz przed oczyma… i jego pięść unoszoną w górę… nie! Uspokój się, będzie dobrze! Dziewczyno, wstawaj i wyłaź z tego lasu, bo będzie gorzej, niż jest teraz! Jej myśli przeplatały się cały czas z czynnościami, niekoniecznie świadomymi. Wspomnienia, które jednak zostały zapieczętowane gdzieś w głębi umysłu próbowały jeszcze dać się we znaki, ale zbyt skutecznie mimo cierpień je blokowała. To było już podświadome. Tak samo jak to, że uniosła się, cała już brudna i obklejona błotem. Ruszyła przed siebie, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy, a dłoń trzymając na brzuchu. Tak maszerowała, póki nie opuściła lasu… Przebudzenie Magii Ale zacznijmy od początku. Skąd ona się tutaj wzięła? Kim była przed tym, jak w jej głowie pozostała tylko pustka bez żadnych wspomnień? Jedynie informacje o tym, co się działo w obecnej chwili? Więc opowieść zaczyna się w X772, kiedy to najstarsza córka Shiori przyszła na świat. Jej imię brzmiało Ari Shiori… Zaraz po niej, bo około roku później przyszła jej młodsza siostra, Mitsuki. Tak, jak starsza była podobna do ojca, tak młodsza wrosła się w matkę, jeśli chodzi o wygląd. Wiadome było, że Layla, słynna w całym Fiore piosenkarka była magianką, aczkolwiek ukrywała ten fakt przez mężem nienawidzącym tych, którzy dysponują mocą. One, we dwie posiadały ukryte ich pokłady w swoim wnętrzu. Problem był taki, że nie dało się ich w żaden sposób wydobyć, więc inni mieli wrażenie, że są po prostu zwykłymi dziewczynkami. Los jednak uwielbiał płatać figle, szczególnie względem Ari. Przygotował dla niej nieco zbyt bolesny scenariusz, bowiem od najmłodszych lat miała większe ataki gniewu. Tak, dobrze przeczytaliście: od małego. Opierały się one głównie na wyżywaniu się na jakichś przedmiotach codziennego użytku, czy też innych, które ją blokują. Zazwyczaj następowały one, gdy nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Z każdym kolejnym rokiem było coraz gorzej. Jak podrosła, zaczęła chodzić do lasu, aby tam rozładować swą energię, żeby nie zranić najbliższych. Najwyraźniej miała pewną świadomość tego, co robi, ale nie potrafi tego powstrzymać, gdy już zacznie, więc gdy już czuła, że to nadchodzi – uciekała i zaszywała się na długi czas, aby odsapnąć. Ze względu na to, że ich matka, której tak bardzo jej w tym okresie brakowało niezwykle często wyjeżdżała, znacznie mocniej przywiązała się nie do ojca, a do kucharki, Lii. Była osobą blisko trzymającą się Layli, traktowały się jak dobre przyjaciółki, więc nie widziała problemu, aby traktować córkę piosenkarki jak swoją własną. Uczyła się pod jej okiem sztuki gotowania, która teraz niezwykle jej się przydaje. I to właśnie w czasie jednego z takich pozornie spokojnych dni wszystko zaczęło się walić. Jeden z tych dni, w którym ma powrócić ich matka z trasy zmienił się w koszmar dla starszej. Wtedy po raz pierwszy odkryła swą magię, która siedziała niezwykle głęboko w jej sercu i ciele. Nastąpiło to głównie przez atak na jej ojca w drugiej części domu, gdyż energia napastnika była tak potężna, że wyzwoliła w niej tę magię i samej wyparowała, zostawiając go na lodzie. Robiąc wielki hałas w domu, zwołała do siebie przerażoną siostrę i matkę, która pomimo znajomości z wieloma typami magii, nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Miała jednak świadomość tego, że jeśli nie uda im się małej kryć, skończy się to źle. Jak było wspominane: ojciec nienawidził magów, a ta zasada miała wyjątek tylko do medyka nieznającego żadnych zaklęć ofensywnych. I to on, wraz z Mitsuki miał okazję się dowiedzieć jako pierwszy, że podopieczna posiadła tak rzadką, a za razem niebezpieczną odmianę Magii Miecza. Tę, za którą użytkowanie czasem trzeba poświęcić nawet człowieczeństwo. Czerwone oczy wpatrujące się w białowłosą dziewczynę oznaczały tylko tyle, że w tamtej chwili nie była sobą. Wyjaśniła im całą tą sytuację i dlaczego właśnie ona, kwitując wszystko słowami: „Dobroć niszczy użytkowników tej magii”. Ale to nie wystarczyło, aby objaśnić całą tą sytuację… szczególnie ojcu. Po tym dniu było już tylko gorzej. Siedziała wieczorem sama w swoim pokoju, skulona na łóżku. Obejmowała rękoma swoje kolana, przyciskając je do siebie. Na nich miała oparte policzki, a oczy były zmrużone. Przez to ciężko było stwierdzić, jakiego koloru są jej oczy: czarnego, czy też czerwonego. Na dodatek, jedynym światłem w pomieszczeniu była niewielka lampka nocna niedaleko jej łóżka. Tego na lewo od drzwi, gdy wchodzi się do pomieszczenia. Po drugiej stronie było łóżko jej siostry. Pomimo tego, że jedno bez problemu pomieściłoby je obie, śpią oddzielnie. Zazwyczaj, często się kończyło po prostu na tym, że jedna zakradała się w nocy do drugiej. Lampka stała niedaleko i oświetlała jedynie bok jej głowy, nie sięgając twarzy. Wyraźnie nad czymś rozmyślała, uśmiechając się ponuro. Była świadoma tego, że jest magiem, ale nie miała pojęcia, co ją czeka, jeśli ojciec się o tym dowie. W tamtym momencie rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zaraz je otworzyła jej opiekunka, która zajmowała się nią w czasie, jak Layli nie było w domu. To była Lia, również ucząca ją gotowania. Za ścianą również schowała się Mitsu, nieco zmartwiona ostatnim zachowaniem siostry. Jeszcze niedawno opuszczała jadalnię z hukiem drzwi. Głośnym i rozległym, przez co one we dwie zerwały się do niej, aby spróbować połapać się w tej sytuacji. - Ari? – Zapytała cicho kobieta, wchodząc ostrożnie do pokoju. Drzwi pozostawiła uchylone, żeby w razie czego Mitsuki mogła wejść do pokoju i powstrzymać siostrę. – Co się stało, powiesz nam? – Dodała po chwili. To według niej nie było normalne, aby wyjść z pomieszczenia z taką nerwicą, gdy nic tak naprawdę się nie stało. Nawet nikt nic nie mówił. - Nie twoja sprawa. – Powiedziała do niej nazbyt ostro, odwracając głowę na bok, w stronę lampki. W tym momencie właśnie widać było, że oczy przez cały ten czas było krwistoczerwone. Przerażające… wlepiała swe przerażające spojrzenie w kobietę, która natychmiast zrobiła krok w tył w obawie o swoje życie. To było coś, czego się nigdy nie spodziewała. Że osoba, którą tak skrupulatnie się zajmowała jako ktoś, kto się nią opiekuje niczym matka kiedykolwiek zwróci się do niej z takim wzrokiem. - Owszem, moja! Jesteśmy obie członkami tej rodziny, może i nie krew nas wiąże, a relacje. '– Próbowała przemówić jej do rozsądku, aby ten wzrok choć trochę zelżał, ale to nic nie działało. Zamiast tego jedna ręka, wraz z nogą opadły na dół. Lia podeszła do niej, choć nie powinna. I to był jej błąd, którego jednak była świadoma. Z okrzykiem bojowym pt. „Hiya!” pobiegła na nią, zwijając rękę w pięść i z całą siła uderzając ją w twarz. Widać było, że znaki urosły i sięgały znacznie wyżej, niż wcześniej. Młodsza od niej Mitsuki była przerażona. Nie miała pojęcia, co dokładnie dzieje się z jej siostrą, może i jej tłumaczono, ale to nie było wszystko, co powinna wiedzieć. Chciała dla niej jak najlepiej, ale nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Mamy nie było w tym czasie w domu, a ojciec… ojciec jak zwykle nie interesował się nimi, nie dziwne, że po jej nagłym wyjściu nie zareagował tak, jak powinien. Nie obchodziło go to. Nie obchodziły go one… Białowłosa wkroczyła do pokoju, zatrzymując się w progu drzwi. Obserwowała to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi ze strachu oczyma. Zaraz po tym łzy ukradkiem pociekły jej po policzkach. - '''Siostro… -' wyszeptała, zaraz pociągając nosem. Ari już miała zajmować się Lią dalej… ale to usłyszała. Całkiem wyraźnie. Spojrzała się na nią z tymi czerwonymi oczyma o przerażającym wyrazie i barwie. Z tymi włosami i tym nieprzyjemnym, psychopatycznym uśmiechem wyglądała jak demon. Odwróciła się do niej całkiem i ku jej jeszcze większemu przerażeniu podeszła do siostry… i ją uderzyła. Tak samo, jak Lię, tak uderzyła również i Mitsu. Nikt jeszcze nie miał okazji doświadczyć takiej agresji ze strony dziewczyny, może poza biednymi drzewami. Dziewczyna zachwiała się i złapała za policzek, w który niezwykle boleśnie oberwała. Po ustaniu stabilnie na nogach zaczęła cofać się do drzwi. - 'D-Dlaczego…? '– zapytała żałośnie, po czym uciekła. Nie daleko… To uderzenie względem siostry chyba zdołało ją jakoś uspokoić. Najwyraźniej poczucie winy za to, co zrobiła sprawiło, że od razu agresja ustąpiła. Upadła na kolana, obejmując się rękoma i łapiąc za ramiona. Tak nagle zaczęły jej do oczu napływać żałosne łzy, które roniła mimo agresywnej czerwieni jej źrenic. Kobieta, która od chwili uderzenia leżała na ziemi spoglądała się na nią z przerażeniem w oczach. Nie miała pojęcia, że właśnie dlatego opuściła jadalnię. Nie podejrzewała, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć. Nie była – chociaż powinna, jako osoba się nią tak pilnie opiekująca – wtajemniczona w te sprawy. Opuściła głowę i zacisnęła powieki, nie chcąc ich puścić… - '''Dlaczego… Dlaczego… - słychać było z pokoju. – Jestem demonem… Nie powinno mnie tu być! ''' - wrzasnęła, choć niezbyt głośno. Chyba to ją złapało, bo od razu wróciła. Zatrzymała się i powróciła do niej, bo nie mogła jej po prostu tak zostawić. To była jej siostra, nie? Nie mogła. Czarnowłosa usłyszała kroki w pokoju, ale nawet nie uniosła głowy, aby zobaczyć, kto przyszedł. Przecież zawsze mógł przyjść jej ojciec, a wtedy nie będzie miło. Szybko się zorientowała, że to jednak jej siostra wróciła. – '''N-nie zbliżaj się! Znowu… znowu będzie to samo… - W tym momencie, po tym jak wstrząsnął nią szloch w górę powędrowały zaszklone od łez oczy. Wciąż wyraźnie widać było w nich tę czerwień. Również w tym samym czasie znaki przypominające pnącza, albo łodygi róży zaczęły wstępować na twarz, na prawej powiece tworząc coś na wzór płatka lub liścia. Widziała tylko siostrę stojącą w drzwiach, wciąż płaczącą i nie potrafiącą niczego zdziałać. – Nie rozumiem, co się ze mną dzieje… Nie rozumiem. – Słowa znowu wypłynęły z ust czarnowłosej, aby zaraz pociągnąć nosem. - Przestań! '''– krzyknęła na nią – '''Jesteś moją siostrą! Czemu to robisz… czemu mi to robisz?! '- Nie wiem! '– odpowiedziała jej tym samym, całkiem tracąc panowanie nad głosem. Przez myśl przeleciały jej słowa, że ona jej nie potrafi zrozumieć… Jej i sytuacji, w której się znajduje. – Ja nie rozumiem nawet, co się ze mną dzieje! Tyle lat, a ja tego nie pojmuję… czemu to wszystko tak… '''- dalej brzmiała niezwykle żałośnie. Nie zdziwiłby się nikt, gdyby zaraz przypadkiem nikt tu nie przyszedł. Lia jedynie spoglądała się na nie dwie, najwyraźniej zauważyła, że jedna działa na drugą. Nie wkraczała, jedynie obserwowała, próbując jakoś złagodzić ból w miejscu uderzenia. - '''Czemu nie możemy być szczęśliwe?! Czemu nie chcesz być ze mną szczęśliwa?! – otrzymała w odpowiedzi następujące słowa. Młodszą strasznie targały w tamtych chwilach emocje. '- Chcę... Ale... Ja nad tym nie panuję... nie potrafię... I boję się... Boję się, że tata się dowie'... –''' Spojrzała się na nią żałosnym, smutnym wzrokiem, u co poniektórych automatycznie wywołującym współczucie wobec kruszynki. Łzy wciąż prędko ewakuowały się z jej twarzy, opadając przy tym albo na jej ręce, albo od razu na podłogę. - '''Nie mów mu o tym...to będzie nasza tajemnica... Proszę... Proszę... – tym razem zamiast krzyków i wrzasków z ust białowłosej wydobył się cichy szept, który znacznie już uspokoił jej siostrę. Skinęła jej nieznacznie głową. Przecież kto byłby taki głupi, aby mówić osobie nienawidzącej magów że takim się jest? Toć to gwóźdź do trumny, jak inaczej można by rzec. Po tej rozmowie białowłosa obiecała jej pewną rzecz… że zawsze będzie przy niej. Wypełniała ją, najlepiej jak mogła. Jednakże nie zmieniało to tego, że inni z domu się od niej poodwracali. Nawet Lia zaczęła do niej zachowywać dziwny dystans, co ją niezwykle załamało. W mieście praktycznie już każdy wiedział o tym, co się stało w willi, więc zaczęto ją za to odtrącać. Próby podejmowane przez siostrę zawsze spełzały na niczym, jakby Ari już się z tym losem pogodziła i po prostu odchodziła od grupy pozostawiając jej wybór: iść za nią, czy zostać. To zrozumienie, że nigdzie już nie może dla siebie znaleźć miejsca ją dobijała. Na tyle, żeby popełnić najgorszy błąd w życiu: zacząć ćwiczyć magię… W tym celu potrzebowała czegoś, aczkolwiek noże z kuchni nie bardzo by jej w tym pomogły, przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu. Potrzebowała czegoś lepszego, coś, co by mogła znaleźć… dzięki podsłuchaniu przypadkowym rozmowy sprzątaczek. Nie dość, że mówiły na początku o czarnowłosej, to jeszcze wspomniały coś o broni pozostawionej, a raczej ukrytej w pokoju ojca po ataku na niego. Tak, tak, to było zbyt proste… Upewniwszy się, że nie ma go w pobliżu gabinetu, pod wieczór któregoś dnia zakradła się do środka. Szukała jej praktycznie wszędzie, po każdej szafce, po każdej szkatule… w końcu w podłużnej komodzie pod oknem znalazła niedługi miecz, miał może pół metra. Wzięła go w ręce, aczkolwiek dalej był w kaburze. Nie chciała ryzykować wyjęciem go i zrobieniem sobie krzywdy. Głównie dlatego, że jeszcze z żadną bronią nie była obeznana i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Po pierwszych ćwiczeniach praktycznie już nic nie mogło znaleźć swojego miejsca w świecie gabinetu ojca. Kartki porozrzucane po całej podłodze, kilka książek leżących na ziemi w różnych pozycjach i położeniach, kilka otwartych szafek… W sumie to szafki otwarte były już wcześniej, bo ich nie pozamykała. - A co tu się wyprawia? – 'zapytał Shion, wchodząc do zdemolowanego pomieszczenia. Stojąc tyłem do niego, nie miał jak zobaczyć trzymanego w pionie miecza, przytkniętego końcem do podłoża. Jedynie się odwróciła do niego przez ramię i uśmiechnęła niezwykle wesoło, pokazując przy tym ząbki. Zamykając przy tym oczy nie miała, jak mu pokazać czerwonych z powodu jej magii źrenic. – 'Ładnie to tak.. – '''zaciął się zaraz po rozejrzeniu się po pomieszczeniu, zauważył czerwoną aurę wydobywającą się ledwie spod kabury miecza oraz znaki na jej twarzy. Gwóźdź do trumny. Podszedł do niej wolnym krokiem, jakby miał ochotę ją przytulić, ale stało się coś zupełnie innego. Po rozchyleniu leciutko powiek widziała na jego twarzy malowaną wściekłość. I to było chwilowo ostatnie, co widziała, bo zaraz dostała pięścią w twarz, lecąc na biurko za nią. Puściła rękojeść miecza, który zaraz zrobił się „normalny”. - '''Tato…? – Zapytała cichutko pomimo tego,że wiedziała w co się właśnie wpakowała. – Dlaczego…?– Momentalnie szczęście malujące się na jej twarzy zmieniło się w paniczną chęć ucieczki z tego miejsca. Ale nie mogła, bo teraz siedziała oparta o kant biurka. Spoglądała się na niego z wpółprzymkniętych powiek mogąc na razie jedynie patrzeć na to, jak się nad nią znęca. Mogła jedynie krzyczeć i jęczeć, ale to niewiele dawało. Tyle, co nic. Czuła te uderzenia na swojej skórze, żałując, że w ogóle tutaj przychodziła i wpadła na pomysł treningu. Była przerażona. Co za ojciec jest tak bestialski wobec swojej córki? Po jej ustach spływały strużki krwi. Przez kolejne uderzenia i kopnięcia w brzuch, było jej coraz więcej na podłodze. Raz próbowała wstać, ale skończyło się to kolejnym uderzeniem w brzuch, aczkolwiek tym razem poleciała kawałek dalej, uderzając o szafkę. I wtedy miała okazję na uniesienie się na rękach. Wstała, z ledwością i błysnęła w jego stronę czerwonymi ślepiami. On jedynie się na nią spojrzał i cofnął o krok, jakby był tym zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się jednak ataku, który przeprowadziła, bowiem wtedy upadli oboje na ziemię, a ona zaczęła okładać go pięściami. Nie trwało to długo, bo zaraz odrzucił ją na bok. Czerń, huk, dźwięk rozbijanego wazonu. Czerwona ciecz na powiece, spływająca po jej twarzy. W stanie nieprzytomności, z taką raną została przez kogoś zabrana do swojego pokoju, nie mogli jej opatrzyć. Ale kto ją tam zabrał? To wiedziała jedynie Mitsuki, przerażona tamtą sytuacją. Widziała spod kołdry, jak kobieta przynosi Ariyamnę i sadza ją koło swojego łóżka, w rogu, po czym wychodzi. Miły, ciepły uścisk, szlochanie… nieznanej osoby. Nie pamiętała jej. Już wtedy nic nie pamiętała, nawet się nie odezwała. Nie odezwała się, choć z jej ust wypłynęło jedno, cichutkie pytanie: Dlaczego? Nowa rodzina, Rada Magiczna W tym momencie musimy jednak powrócić do tego, co się działo później. Bo tutaj trafiła niedługo po tym zapytaniu względem kogoś, kogo wcześniej nazywała siostrą, nee-chan. Musimy przenieść się do miejsca zwanego lasem. Biegnąc, widziała kogoś. Była jednak tak słaba, że nie mogła rozpoznać, czy sylwetka należy do kobiety, czy też mężczyzny. Nie. To były dwie sylwetki. Jedna była wysoka, niebieska, druga niska, biała. Były tuż przed końcem ścieżki z lasu zakręcającej niedaleko krzaków, zza których wybiegła. Ścieżka miała około stu metrów, więc każdy kolejny przez nią przebiegnięty był istną katorgą. Dyszała.Dyszała niezwykle głośno i beznadziejnie. W końcu, tuż za ich plecami upadła na ziemię. Odwrócili się w tym samym czasie… jedyne, co zapamiętała to niebieskie włosy i czerwony tatuaż. Tyle widziała… i znowu straciła przytomność. To jednak było za dużo dla jej słabego ciałka. Była dzieckiem, zmęczonym dzieckiem. Otworzyłam oczy. Sufit. Już nie jestem w lesie? Ten sufit jest taki przyjemny… brązowa barwa… czekaj, sufit?! Dla… dlaczego ta głowa mnie tak boli? Dłoń momentalnie na niej wylądowała. Gdzie ja jestem? Co ja tu robię… kim ja jestem? Niech… Uniosłam się powoli, po czym rozejrzałam po pomieszczeniu. Leżałam na łóżku, to było pewne. Było znacznie wygodniej niż tam, na trawie, a może raczej w błocie. Miałam na sobie dziwną, białą bluzkę i czarną spódniczkę. Dlaczego ja byłam w to ubrana? Hej… jestem tu sama? Nie. W przeciwnym rogu pokoju siedział jakiś młody, białowłosy chłopak, a z nim jakiś czarnowłosy. Oboje mieli dziwne, przemoknięte płaszcze na głowach. Kim oni są? Nie! Oni się na mnie spojrzeli! Ale… czemu ich oczy były czerwone? ''- '''Ona jest taka jak my? – Usłyszałam. Ewidentnie to ten białowłosy się odezwał. O co mu chodziło z tym, że jestem jak oni? '' ''- 'O co ci chodzi? '– Zapytałam ściszonym, łamiącym się głosem. Spoglądałam się na niego z przestrachem, sama w nie mogłam pojąć, czemu. Czego ja się bałam? Może tego wzroku? Może świadomości, że.. no właśnie, co?'' ''- Twoje oczy, twoja ręka. – Wskazał szatyn, opuszczając głowę. Spojrzałam się na dłoń… Lewa? Nie, tu nic nie ma. Na prawej… co to jest?! Co to robi na mojej ręce?! Momentalnie poczułam ból głowy, złapałam się za nią i z cichym piskiem przechyliłam na bok, opierając się tym samym o ścianę. – Hej, nic ci nie jest?! – Zawołał ten sam, podbiegając do mnie. Objął mnie rękoma zupełnie niespodziewanie. Z odruchu również go objęłam, kurczowo łapiąc łapkami jego ubranie. On zaczął mnie głaskać po głowie i starał się pocieszyć. Słysząc pukanie i otwieranie drzwi, jeszcze bardziej się zlękłam. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego, ale bałam się. Bardzo się bałam.'' - '''Dzień dobry, kochani. – Powiedziała osoba, która weszła do środka. Miała miły, a za razem młody, dziewczęcy głos. Nie wydawała się wrogiem, za którego brała go zlękniona dziewczyna. Ale co się dziwić, skoro tyle przeżyła i właśnie została bez znanego sobie powodu wyrzucona z domu? Z domu, w którym nikogo nie znała, a może raczej nie pamiętała? Spuściła głowę, wtulając się w niego bardziej. – Wasze oczy… - Zauważyła czerwień źrenic u chłopców. '- Ah, no tak, każdy to przechodził inaczej. Nie martwcie się. Pomogę wam.' – Uśmiechnęła się miło, po czym podeszła najpierw do białowłosego, a potem pogłaskała go po głowie i uśmiechnęła się miło. Poprowadziła go do pozostałej dwójki, bo siedział na uboczu, po czym ukucnęła, obejmując lekko ramionami. - Jak macie na imię? – Zapytała, znowu równie wesołym głosem, co wcześniej. - Elias. – Przedstawił się białowłosy, odwracając głowę w bok. - Niven. '– Dołączył się również i czarnowłosy, głaszcząc dziewczynę po głowie. Ona jako jedyna nie odpowiedziała, przez co starsza czarnowłosa się zmartwiła. Położyła jej dłoń na ramię, przez co mała spojrzała się na nią swoimi zaczerwionymi od powstrzymywania płaczu oczyma. -' Czemu płaczesz? Ze mną nic Ci się nie stanie. Nie musisz się martwić. – Powiedziała do niej, kładąc palce na czoło, zastanowiła się przez chwilę, co musiało jej się stać, że tak się teraz zachowuje. Stawiała na jakąś traumę, czy coś, ale po tym, jak pokręciła głową w celu oznajmienia, że nie wie od razu pomyślała o amnezji. – Jestem Ariyamna Silveren – przedstawiła się wszystkim. – W sumie to nie chcę nadawać Ci nowego imienia, ale nie znając poprzedniego… Nie chcę, byś była bezimienna. – Powiedziała, drapiąc się po głowie. - Ariyamna… Silveren… - 'Powtórzyła za nią. – 'Ładne… -''' Dodała po chwili. - 'Ładne? '– Zdziwiła się, nie kryjąc tego. – '''Ja mam czasem inne zdanie o nim, ale jeśli chcesz, również możesz je nosić. Chcesz? – '''Zapytała, uśmiechając się wesolutko. Mała otworzyła szerzej oczy, aby zaraz kiwnąć energicznie główką i zamykając je z uśmiechem. – '''Skoro tak, mówcie do mnie Nee-san. Będę dla was starszą siostrą, więc mam nadzieję, że się dogadamy. Dobrze? – Zagadnęła ich, przytulając do siebie. - Dobrze! – Zawołali wszyscy jednym głosem w odpowiedzi. Wtedy właśnie otworzyła nowy, wtedy pierwszy okres swojego życia. Pierwszy, ale najlepszy i najlepiej wspominany. Bo to właśnie wtedy otrzymała wspaniałe imię, poznała wspaniałe osoby. Wtedy dzień w dzień uczyła się magii. Uczyli! Bo cały czas była z Eliasem i Nivenem! Mogła uznać to za najlepsze dni w życiu. Starsza Ariyamna zawsze się nimi opiekowała, a że jej zasób wiedzy o ich magii był ogromny, uczyli się pod jej okiem swojej. Swojej, tej znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznej. Tej wyniszczającej duszę magii… Ale oni o tym nie wiedzieli, żadne z nich, nawet ich nauczycielka. Wiedziała wiele, ale nie o tym. - Niven! Spójrz, co umiem! – Zawołała mała do chłopaka niezwykle radosnym głosem. Przywiązała się do niego w niezwykłym stopniu, to najbliżej niego najczęściej przebywała. Uśmiechała się niezwykle pogodnie i wesoło. - No, Ari-chan, pokaż! – Odpowiedział do niej, odwzajemniając ten uśmiech. Tak, jego pogodny wyraz twarzy zawsze sprawiał, że stawała się szczęśliwsza. Zawsze! Stanął w swojej typowej pozycji do obrony, wyjął miecz i wyciągnął go w stronę kruszynki, ale nie kierował go prostopadle w jej stronę. Trzymał go w lewej ręce, bo to jej głównie używał, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych. Stanął tak, że prawa noga była postawiona bokiem, z tyłu, a lewa przodem, nieznacznie wysunięta, ale cały ciężar został oparty na tej z tyłu. Ari zaś złapała miecz oburącz, uniosła go do góry i skierowała klingę nieznacznie w dół. Co do nóg, ustawiła je identycznie z tym, że prawa była z przodu. Uśmiechała się wesoło i użyła zaklęcia. Momentalnie jej oczy zrobiły się całkiem białe, a klinga została otoczona jasną, barwą podobną do śniegu aurą. Uśmiechała się pogodnie. - Shiro no Namida! – Zawołał Elias pogodnie. – W końcu się tego nauczyłaś! – Uśmiechnął się szczerze. Zaraz po tych słowach i niewielkiej zachęcie od Nivena, Ari zaczęła go atakować. On oczywiście perfekcyjnie się bronił, znał tę technikę na pamięć. Technikę i dodatkowo styl walki. Ciąg dalszy siedzi w pracowni pre-press ^_^ Przed Rebelią Smoków Wszystko, co się działo w okresie między upadkiem Rady, a ostatnim atakiem Smoków na Crocus. Nienapisane Starcie z Infinity Sword Starcie, które odmieniło jej życie. Nienapisane Łowcy Magów Co się dzieje obecnie w Oak? Fabuła w trakcie, nienapisane Egzamin na Rangę S Próby zdobycia Rangi S przez bohaterkę... Planowane na przyszłość, nienapisane Umiejętności i magia Statystyki Ciekawostki *Początkowo strasznie starała się upodobnić do Ultear, nawet specjalnie zapuszczała włosy. Po zobaczeniu, jak niszczy Radę znienawidziła ją. Specjalnie wzięła swój oręż i ucięła je tuż pod karkiem. Do tej pory odrosły jej tylko do łopatek. *Praktycznie każdy w ówczesnej Radzie miał wkład w wyszkolenie Ariyamny. Wtedy jej charakter był inny, a to sprawiało, że zakradała się do gabinetów i „atakowała” magów w formie treningów. Uroczo musiała wyglądać dziesięciolatka stojąca na biurku wymachująca mieczem w stronę potężniejszego od niej radnego. Zawsze jednak po takiej „zabawie” brała się za sprzątanie, a nawet rwała się do pomocy przy papierach. *Ariyamna – jak każdy do tej pory użytkownik Swordsman’s Sacrifice – wierzy w reinkarnację. Podobno takowa zachodzi wśród użytkowników tej magii, gdyż według plotek Ari jest niezwykle podobna z charakteru do pierwszej użytkowniczki, która żyła za czasów Aknologii. Plotki głoszą, że owa pierwsza była jego przyjaciółką, ale wszystko się zmieniło po tym, jak zmienił się w smoka. *Dlaczego nic nie wiadomo o jej magii? Bo każda próba spisania informacji o niej zazwyczaj kończyła się fiaskiem. Albo notatki zostawały spalone, albo zamoczone na tyle, aby nie móc odczytać treści.. Przypadki chodzą po ludziach… O dziwo: wieści mówione wśród ludzi przetrwały. *Nienawidzi szpitali. Po tym, jak rada została zrówana z ziemią, wokół gruzowiska ustawiono coś w rodzaju miasteczka szpitalnego, na którego łożach praktycznie umierali ludzie, co ledwo przeżyli katastrofę. Od tamtego momentu nazywa szpital "umieralnią dla ludzi" i potrafi pobić każdego, kto zechce ją tam zabrać. *Gdy ktoś dowiaduje się o jej przeszłości związanej z Jellalem widząc jej agresję w niektórych momentach zawsze sądzi, że to przez niego tak się teraz zachowuje. Ari zawsze odpierała te zarzuty poprzez solidne uderzenie butem lub pięścią w twarz. Poza tym: jest to kompletna brzdura, gdyż to jest już głęboko zakorzenione wśród magów posługujących się Swordsman's Sacrifice. Notki Piszę to ku rozwianiu kilku wątpliwości dotyczących tego, co już uzupełniłam, bo pisanie wszystkiego z moją zamrożoną weną trochę potrwa: *Dwa nazwiska są z powodu jej amnezji oraz odrzucenia pierwszego (Shiori). *Jej powiązanie z Radą jest takie, że zajmował się nią Jellal. *Znak zapytania przy dacie urodzin pojawia się ze względu, na brak konkretnych odniesień z przeszłości (po raz drugi amnezja) *Odpowiednikiem z Edolas jest Nieznany Chłopak, gdyż jeszcze nie wymyśliłam nic poza wyglądem o nim. *Poprzednia wersja zaprezentowana na FT-JN Wikii to ta sama postać po przerobieniu na potrzeby nowej wersji forum, więc o plagiat się nie martwcie. *No i na wstępie mówię: o magii za dużo się nie dowiecie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Byli członkowie Rady Magii Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownik Reapq